The Wedding
by Jenn Shaffer
Summary: This story is about Jenn a girl associated with Highlander.


The Wedding Jenn Shaffer I wrote in my first book that had taken me six years to write. It was about my mom and how my dad left me when I was born. He was back in my life now and it was hard to let him take care of me because he'd been gone for so many years. "I am Jenn Shaffer. I am about one hundred and forty- two years old and I am immortal. I live my life day by day, watching the ones I love die like my mother." I read from the book which I claimed fiction even though it was real. Yesterday was the anniversary of her death one hundred years ago. I still dream about her and cry. As I held her locket in my hand, I thought about my father, Lance Silverstone, and how he's tried so hard to help me. I really do love him but it's weird. I never knew him until about 42 years ago when I was in Scotland.  
  
Flash Back: Scotland 1961  
  
Sitting in a pub one day I noticed a man who I thought was kind of cute. I could get away with a lot of stuff because I looked eighteen that's how I got into the pub. I looked over at him and he slowly walked over towards me. "Hello." He said in an amazing voice. "Uh hi." I said looking away. He was drunk of course. "What's your name?" "Jenn Shaffer." I answered with pride. His mouth dropped.  
  
Back to present  
  
I sighed and started looking at a photo album I have. It has pictures of my father and me together. I don't know why I started looking at it but I kept looking at it.  
So much had gone on in such a short time. I had left Scotland and moved to NY. I was trying to make a better life for myself.  
Something happened in the course of time that altered my life. Someone I loved very much watched me die and I could never see him again. His name was Gabriel and he was the love of my life. That's the consequence of being immortal, you come back when you die but mortals think your dead. I had to watch him from a distance while he looked at my grave crying.  
I never understood why I couldn't go back to him. Until a man named Connor MaCleod told me everything I needed to know. He became my mentor. He taught me how to fight, act around mortals, and survive. 'There can be only one.' was what he told me. I didn't understand it at first but then I realized.  
  
Flashback: Scotland 1905  
  
"No. Try it this way." Connor said, helping me hold my sword.  
"Okay." I was completely confused.  
"You need your head to stay alive. You lose that your done."  
"I know Connor I'm not dumb."  
"I know you aren't Jenn but you need to remember this stuff."  
"I do remember."  
Slowly we walked back to his home and went to bed.  
  
Back to present  
  
I remembered Connor was coming to visit so I quickly packed up the photo album and anything else laying around and got ready for him. I sighed once again. I had so much on my mind and I was preparing for my wedding.  
After Gabriel I never thought I'd find someone else who I loved as much as him but I did. His name was Scott; he treats me like a goddess and makes me feel so loved. Lance, my father, was going to walk me down the isle and he was so exited. The best thing was Scott was immortal so we could spend the rest of my life with him.  
  
Three weeks later  
  
The wedding was that night and I was a walking wreck. I walked around aimlessly making sure everything was perfect but that wasn't easy. Sandra, my maid of honor, was missing. My father also couldn't be found anywhere. He had gone off on a mission and was supposed to return a day later but hadn't.  
"Where the hell is everyone?" I said panicking.  
"Umm. I have no clue." Scott said trying to calm me down.  
"How can you have no clue?! The wedding is in two hours!!"  
"Jenn relax they'll be here." "Fine I'll relax." I said with a tone that was uncalled for.  
"Whoa that was a little harsh."  
"I'm sorry I'm just stressed." I kissed him softly and left to change into my wedding dress. ***************************************************************************  
I started putting oh my dress. It was a heavy thing made of silk and covered in gems. I loved the dress but it was just so weird. I finished putting it on as my dad walked in.  
"You look beautiful." He said coming up behind me.  
"Thanks. Where were you." I said looking at him.  
"I had to finish some last minute business so that the guys wouldn't come and trash your wedding."  
"Oh." I tightened the ribbon on the back of the dress and looked in the mirror. I was all ready all I had to do was wait for Scott to be ready.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Scott stood at the alter as the brides mates made their way down the walkway. Finally the wedding march began and my father slowly walked me down the isle.  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today....." The priest started. He continued the speech.  
"Do you Scott Michael Jackson take Jennifer Maria Shaffer to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do." Scott said looking in my eyes.  
"And do you Jennifer Maria Shaffer take Scott Michael Jackson to be you lawfully wedded husband."  
"I do."  
The ceremony went on. The rings were given to us and we did that whole thing. The ceremony finally came to a close.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished.  
Scott slowly leaned in and kissed me deeply. We kissed for about a minute. That was the best kiss of my life. The wedding was over, we were finally married, and we would live happily ever after forever.  
  
The End 


End file.
